


On The Ropes

by dreamattack



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Boarding School, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pyromania, Rivalry, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vandalism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamattack/pseuds/dreamattack
Summary: It's summer and everything's bustling about!After complete mayhem last school year, Dr. Crabblesnitch decides to assign the special task of looking after the robust population of Bullworth Academy this upcoming term to Lia Taylor Dae, the new girl in town who also happens to be Bif's cousin. At first she struggles to keeping everyone in line but she will soon realize that being on the ropes is what being a student is all about.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! A lot of challenges has happened but my friend told me to play Bully one day and I've been obsessed with everything about it ever since! 
> 
> I know I still have another story to finish, but just let me get all of this adrenaline out of my system before I get back to it okay? Thank you!

Time seemed to have stopped when an unfamiliar black Porsche Panamera made its way to Bullworth Academy’s parking lot. The bystanders couldn’t help but notice how out of place the gorgeous luxury car looked amidst the scattered school busses and shuttle vehicles that accompanied it.

A girl in typical Aquaberry garb got out, examining her surroundings as she tucked a stray auburn lock behind her ear. Oblivious to the curious gazes of the people passing by, she sat on one of the unoccupied benches nearby as her chauffeur unloaded the entire luggage from the car’s trunk beside her.

“I believe that’s everything ma’am. Will you be alright?” the man in uniform asked, as he settled the last of her belongings on the concrete.

“Ah, yeah Mr. Gurney… thanks. Do take care on your way home…”

Everyone who was watching expected the girl would just brush him off, but much to their surprise, the girl nodded and gave the chauffeur a smile. She seemed so kind and pleasant as she bid him a safe trip. The man left with a warm expression plastered on his face, probably elated at the fact that not all well-endowed children are rotten.

The girl watched the vehicle leave, waving at it until it disappeared. She then swung her legs freely as she waited for her relative of sorts to come and pick her up. A prefect was lingering around the corner, mumbling something on his walkie-talkie, anticipating the orders on what to do while two girls were already gossiping in the background.

“Where is that loser…” the girl sighed as she tapped onto the cellular phone on her hand, hitting the dial button thereafter and placed it on loudspeaker. Ringing could be heard for awhile before a familiar preppy’s voice echoed at the other line.

“Hello? Who is it?”

“Bif!” the girl chirped, her blue eyes shining in excitement. “Where are you? I’m at the parking lot of the school!”

“Oh, Lia…” the boy’s displeased groan could be heard before he continued, “…auntie didn’t say anything about you coming today!”

“Well,” Lia giggled, “I’m here now, so I’d appreciate it if come… I look lost!”

A few voices could be heard mixed in the background static, before the boy whispered softly. “I’m just by the Harrington House. It’s nearby.”

“Like I know where that is, loser.” Who would’ve thought someone could call the boxing champion of Bullworth a loser.

The girl then realized that her arrival was unannounced, which explains why Bif was still hanging out with his buddies instead of waiting for her like she anticipated.

“I know you weren’t expecting me and I’m sorry if I interrupted you with your friends,” she apologized before imploring, “but I need your help. I need to get settled.”

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll be there in five.”

A smile began to form on the corners of her lips.

“Hurry okay? Bye!” Lia hung up, placing the gadget in her pocket as she stood up, dusting her skirt and fixing herself. She then double-checked her luggage before leaning on the wall.

Lia felt nervous; sure they’re close and all but she knew deep down Bif didn’t like the idea of her attending the same academy as him—or being with him at all. Ever since she moved away, they struggled to keep in touch and Bif went on to do his own thing. He just couldn’t voice it out back at a family dinner a few days ago since their parents were already drunk on Dalmore Scotch Whiskey. They’ll just have to pick up where they left off, she thought.

Lia looked around again, eyeing Bif panting nearby, catching his breath before approaching her.

“Took you long enough,” she smiled, almost laughing at him, earning a chuckle from the boy.

Bif engulfed the girl into a tight embrace, whispering a little ‘ _I missed you, idiot_ ’ before pulling away. Lia delightedly reached up to fix the boy’s disheveled hair, much to his embarrassment.

He then proceeded to carry all of her luggage, motioning the girl to follow him as they walked around. It was only 4 o’clock; the students of the academy were on their way to scatter about so everyone was able to get a glimpse of the new girl walking by the academy’s front porch beside the renowned prep.

Lia was tinier than the boy in terms of stature, but she sported the red hair—only a few shades darker, milky white complexion and the perfect smile all the same. The sole difference she had from her cousin was that of her eye color, which was the reminiscent of the clear blue sky.

“I’m surprised you’re wearing Aquaberry.” Bif suddenly utters, probably uncomfortable at the curious stares, nosy whispers and awkward silence. The girl undoubtedly felt a chill run down her spine as well and decided to indulge him.

“Uncle said that this was the standard uniform, like yours.”

“So that’s my folk’s welcoming gift?”

“Yeah, but honestly I’d like to get the actual uniform instead.” Lia answers in a half-whine. She wasn’t particularly a fan of expensive clothing. She only owned a variety of shirts and skirts made by the lovely seamstresses she befriended at back at home. When her father found out about it, he helped them jumpstart their individual businesses all over Europe.

She wanted to fit in this time around; she doesn’t want people to think she was some weirdo troubling Bif, making him hate her even more. Of course Lia kept that notion to herself.

“The head isn’t that strict about it.” The boy murmurs dismissively. “As long as it’s a vest that has the school’s crest on it, it’s fine. Besides, it suits you. You’ll fit right in.”

Lia couldn’t help but blush, surprised at the unexpected compliment. Bif was always like this to her, always noticing the little things that bothered her and made sure reassure her without fail.

“A-alright,”

Maybe she was just over-thinking things. It seemed like Bif actually likes her company. She also noticed that they weren’t the only ones wearing the expensive clothing line—much to her relief.

_‘Great, nobody will think we’re rich snobs…’_

The girl’s thoughts were interrupted when her cousin started to talk again, this time rather inquisitively. “So Lia, where are you staying? Your folks stayed in London right?”

“Mm-hm,” she nodded, humming a bit before talking. “Probably at the girl’s dorm.”

Bif suddenly stopped, looking at her like she was out of her mind. “No freakin’ way, Lia. Girls there always lose their clothes to pervs.”

“I’ll always close the locks on my door and window,”

“No. You can stay at home if you’d like… or at the lighthouse, if you feel like you’re imposing on mom and dad.” He wasn’t having any of it. The girl decided to let it go instead of protesting. She doesn’t want to grind on Bif’s gears.

“You bought a lighthouse?” Lia raised a curious brow, asking in disbelief. Sure her cousin’s family business was doing very well, but would they really get their son a place of his own?

“Nah, Derby did. It was the prep’s hangout before Jimmy won it in a challenge. I’ll ask the punk if you could have it.”

“Derby? Preps? Jimmy?” the girl continued to ask, as if she didn’t know that schools often had different kinds of cliques. Despite her status she never really wanted to be a part of any of the groups as it often stirred up a lot of hassle. Though this time around if Bif tells her to join his, she’ll gladly do so—she’d like to keep him in her best interest and it was also an opportunity to befriend him again.

“Yeah, I was hanging out with him before you called. He allowed me the rest of the day off.”

“ _Allowed_?” Lia repeated, as if she didn’t hear his words clearly.

“Yup, I sort of guard him around campus.” Bif said as if it wasn’t that big of a deal before quickly shifting the subject. The boy started talking about Jimmy Hopkins, the new kid last autumn.

Lia’s mind was full of questions. Her cousin never liked being bossed around, so what happened? Was that Derby guy strong? Why is Bif guarding him? Is he a kid of a powerful man? Surely he’s loaded since he owns a freaking Lighthouse...

“It wouldn’t be a problem since Jimmy’s staying at the dorm. I’m sure you’ll love the view of the beach.”

Lia inadvertently snapped back into reality. She was tempted to ask but it was probably best that she wouldn’t pry. She’ll pick up everything once school starts tomorrow anyway.

“Here we are,” Bif set the luggage on the ground and told Lia to wait.

After awhile, a stocky, short boy came out of the door. He sported a buzz-cut, a stud on one ear, and a sour look on his face. Her initial thought was that he looked rugged, tough enough to take on Bif.

Jimmy looked at Lia, before looking back at Bif who exited the dorm behind him.

“You’re in luck, I feel like sharing.” Jimmy grinned before taking out a keychain from his pocket and tossed it to Bif. He then faced Lia haphazardly, making her flinch. The boy then offered his hand, to which the girl took.

“Hi, the name’s Jimmy.”

“I’m Lia. It’s nice to meet you! Thanks for lending me the Lighthouse. I’ll take good care of it!”

“Sure you will hon, I don’t pay for it anyways.” Jimmy chuckled, squeezing her hand a bit. Lia noted that even for his short stature, he was a real boy. His muscles were prominent and his hands were calloused, just like her father’s, probably from working hard.

Lia’s curiosity got the best of her. “Are you one of Bif’s buddies?”

By the time the girl had finished her sentence, Jimmy had a smirk on his face. He thought about playing around for a bit but before he could say something, Bif suddenly grabbed Lia’s belongings and began to retreat.

“Let’s get out of here, Lee.” Bif called, as he hastily turned to the corner, about to exit out of the school’s main entrance.

“O-okay,” Lia uttered, smiling a bit before following the much taller boy. She looked back at Jimmy, courteously waving him farewell after she passed him.

The girl couldn’t help but feel giddy. It has been awhile since someone called her that. Bif always said that she brings him peace of mind when they’re together, like his secret meadow, hence the name ‘ _Lee_.’ She giggled when she remembered all the times that he’d get mad at the other kids who tried to copy him. The girl couldn’t deny that Bif referring to her as such made her happy.

The journey to the Lighthouse was a breeze, especially since the sun had already set and the cool wind brushed against the two as they leisurely took their time walking on the sandy shore. Although Lia noticed that Bif was a bit tensed, as if someone was following them. She decided not ask about it since he’ll just probably shrug her off; they were already at the beach house’s doorstep as well.

The Lighthouse was beautifully situated by the shore, much to Lia’s delight. She had always dreamed of living by the sea, falling asleep or doing her work whilst listening to the sound of the waves.

Bif handed the keys to Lia, beckoning her to unlock the door. As soon as they entered and the boy had tossed the girl’s luggage on the mattress nearby, a thin layer of dust floated around, causing the both of them to cough.

The prep’s irritation at Jimmy was evident, as he briskly headed to the bar, lifting a handset.

“I think Gurney’s finished with his errands. Maybe he could help us tidy up the place.” Bif remarked, pressing the number pad rather harshly as he called the man. Lia scurries to the boy, pressing the hook to hang up.

“Don’t bother,” she smiled warmly, “…it’s already 7:30 in the evening. Let him rest for the night.”

He watched the girl tour herself around, swiping a finger on the present furniture. She then made her way to what seemed like storage cabinet at the back, bringing out a few plastic bags and a broom. She then handed gloves and a mask to the prep, whose expression was priceless.

“Are you serious? Tell me you’re kidding, Lia Dae.”

“Please? You’re all the help I need.”

Bif continued to stare at Lia in shock; he was surprised that she’d deny help from their workers just because their shift ended. Then again she and her family were always different. He was reminded of how Lia’s family was this compassionate… this… considerate to their employees. You could never hear any member of their home make rude remarks to any of them and they were very generous during the holidays to their _family_.

Was it because his aunt Clementine chose to marry outside of the family? Or maybe it was the way uncle James raised Lia, often saying that character is the one treasure others can never take away from you. Bif undeniably always idolized his aunt’s husband, even much more than his successful old man.

He could imagine the couple encouraging his cousin to live on her own to develop a sense of independence and responsibility, and he was absolutely sure Lia was on board in all of this, but…

_‘Won’t she grow lonely?’_

Bif glanced at Lia who was now facing the wardrobe, unpacking her clothes. She was humming a children’s song she was very fond of back in the day whilst doing her work. The boy sighed in defeat at her optimism and grabbed a plastic garbage bag. He picked up a few empty cans of Beam Cola scattered on the floor, sighing in relief that none of the fizzy sticky liquid managed to seep through the wooden planks.

The boy noted that the silence as they both cleaned up the place was nice. No one was there standing idly to order anyone around and he could never imagine any from his posse, especially Derby doing anything remotely similar to this, let alone clean up their room.

After a significant amount of time has passed, the place looked decent, clean enough for someone to live in the least. Bif thought about asking Gurney later a favor to drop by tomorrow when classes are in session to tidy it up more for Lia’s sake.

The two took the garbage bags at the back, by the alley that led to town.

“Are you hungry, Lee?” Bif asked as they made their way back to the beach house, feeling exhausted but rather accomplished at their completed task.

“You’ve just read my mind.” Lia smiled, before taking his hand to look at the time on his gold wristwatch. She teasingly brought up the issue of Bif’s family having dinner at home without him.

“They can eat on their own.” Bif retorted, changing the subject. “Anywhere you want to eat? There are lots of restaurants around town.”

“I’d like some chicken and fries if you don’t mind.” The girl mumbled as she had an elastic band on her mouth, tying her auburn locks into a loose ponytail. She no longer wore the Aquaberry vest she had on earlier; instead she wore a simple blue shirt, white cardigan, black pants, and a pair of leather brown boots to compliment her outfit.

Bif agreed as he practically missed the taste of fast food in all its oily deep fried goodness. None of his friends in his clique would dare to taste it as they refer the greasy garbage as poison. So he was glad that he could binge once in awhile now that Lia’s here in Bullworth.

* * *

At the restaurant, everyone’s eyes were already on them, somehow baffled that an entitled prick such as the son of the Taylors was considering of actually eating at Huntingdon’s infamous burger joint.

Lia began to feel shy, hanging her head low, pretending to check her phone from her pocket.

“Just ignore it, okay?” Bif whispered, aware that a few kids from school tagged along when they saw him enter the fast food restaurant.

“I can handle it, but we can just order take-out if eating here makes you uncomfortable.” Lia mumbled back.

By then a bunch of boys clad in leather approached them, most of them wearing an unpleasant expression on their faces. Lia knew their glares were directed at her cousin.

“Hey guys look who it is.” A guy with a pompadour circled around Bif, as if to intimidate him. Luckily much to Lia’s relief, a group of police officers stopped by to eat as well and the prep was able to fend the kids off with just a glare. After the duo ordered their food, they sat juxtaposed to each other and went on with their meal.

Lia stole a few glances outside the window, wondering who the boys were and why were they mad at Bif.

“Those guys go to our school.”

“…really? What year?” Lia was caught off guard and almost choked on her fries. She couldn’t believe what just came out of her cousin’s mouth. Hell most of them looked like young adults, not teenagers! Yet now that he mentioned it she did notice that most of them wore blue vests under their jackets and khaki pants.

“They’re around the same year as us.”

‘ _So they’re probably around 17 huh…_ ’ Lia thought as she sipped her drink.

Bif downed his large iced tea in one go, indicating that he was finished with his meal.

“Lia, Listen to me.” Bif suddenly piped with a hard expression. “You can do whatever the hell you want around here, join me and the guys or not, that’s fine. Just promise me one thing.”

“What is it?” The girl blinked in bewilderment, her appetite slowly diminishing as she grew nervous. She never really noticed until now how different Bif was, from his features to the sound of his voice. He wasn’t her little playmate anymore.

“Never associate yourself with scumbags. Got it?”

She doesn’t know who the scumbags of Bullworth are, but Lia thought that it was best to heed her cousin’s advice. Besides, she was touched that Bif was concerned for her if anything and that was enough to distract her.

“Okay, I guess.”

After they finished their meal, Bif escorted Lia back to the Lighthouse, before another chauffeur, one that Lia had never met before, picked him up.

The girl then washed herself, changing into something much more comfortable before exiting the house to sit at the edge of the dock. It’s her first day at Bullworth and so far she’s happy.

Lia admired the calm waters before she noticed a person throwing rocks at the edge of the sandy shore. As soon as he grew tired of unsuccessfully making rocks skip, he kicked an ample amount of sand in the air. It didn’t take long after before he removed his shoes.

“God, I hate shoes!” The brunette declared in frustration as Lia watched him silently, wondering what shoes had to with what he was just doing. Something about him was awfully familiar, but she just couldn’t put her finger on how.

“These shoes especially! They suck so hard!” He threw the pair faraway into the water. The girl blinked in confusion, curious as to how he’d walk home. She eyed the boy once again and saw that he only had socks on now.

The shoes seemed to be leather loafers, something that would submerge in the water easily.

As he calmed a bit down, he realized his mistake.

“What the hell, dad will kill me! Tom you fucking dumbass!”

The boy named Tom scolded himself as he began swimming towards the direction where his shoes sunk. Lia couldn’t help but get a towel and a pair of rubber slippers at the beach house storage and waited for the boy by the shore.

As soon as the brunette grudgingly dragged his feet across the sand, he was surprised when he laid his eyes on the girl standing in front of him.

“Uh… crap…” he muttered, mentally scolding himself for being so lame.

“Hi, it’s so cold tonight… you should dry yourself up quickly.” Lia greeted as she handed him the towel before taking the shoes dripping with salty water, placing them in a plastic bag.

“Thanks,” Tom ultimately said, drying himself.

“You should remove your shirt and socks too. They’re soaked.”

“Ah, yeah.” The brunette nodded rather cautiously, removing his extra articles of clothing. Lia smiled and placed them on the dock for it to dry, before handing him a pair of slippers.

“Hey, thanks a lot. I’ve never seen you before. My name’s Tom.”

“Yeah,” she giggled, somewhat feeling comfortable with the boy. “My name’s Lia.”

As soon as they said their introductions, a middle-aged man approached them in cold sweat. Tom faced the adult and rubbed his head, apologizing profusely.

“Tom, didn’t I tell you to at least let me know what you’re up to?”

“Sorry dad, I was just y’know, swimming around. My friend here was nice enough to lend me some towels and stuff.”

As soon as Tom’s dad took a glimpse of the friend his son was referring to, his eyes widened in astonishment. Lia was also able to take a proper look at the man.

“Mr. Gurney?” Lia chimed, looking back and forth at the two. Tom was no doubt a splitting image of his father, just younger and with a bruised eye. The brunette was just as puzzled at the whole scenario as the two seemed to be somewhat friendly. That was the case until his dad cleared his throat, bowing politely at the girl. As soon as he did so, Tom already knew what it meant. She was one of  _them_.

‘ _Fuckin’ preps,_ ’

The very people who took away his mother from him…

Tom began to stiffen, clenching both his jaw and his fists before hissing through his teeth. “You a fuckin’ prep?”

Lia’s cheerful smile disappeared, perplexed at the boy’s sudden hostility. “I’m not, Tom… why would you ask that–”  

“Don’t fuckin’ lie! Pops here greeted you! I suppose that means he works for your folks! Am I right?”

“Tom, that’s enough! Let’s go home.” Mr. Gurney interrupted, clutching Tom by the forearm. The boy angrily pulled away, glaring at the girl as he walked past her, grabbing all of his belongings before storming off.

“That boy…” Mr. Gurney sighed, rubbing his temples. He then turned to Lia, who was riddled with confusion. “I’m sorry about that ma’am. He can be a child sometimes.”

“I don’t mind, Mr. Gurney, but you should catch up to him quickly. Make sure he changes clothes soon, okay? He might get sick.”

The older man pats the girl on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile. “Thank you, dear. Please do continue to regard my son as your friend. He needs it.”

They nod at each other and the man turned around to take his leave; but before he was too far away, the girl called for him again. “Mr. Gurney!”

The man looked back, “Yes, ma’am? What is it?”

“Call me Lia, okay? You don’t work for me, we’re friends!”

Lia smiled at the man as he took his leave once more and made her way back to the beach house. She lied down on her bed, worrying about her first day at Bullworth Academy tomorrow. The girl had a lot of things to prepare: her admission papers, her uniform, her mentality… but Bif’s ominous warning and Tom’s sudden outburst really wore her out. She shrugged off the senseless paranoia and slowly drifted off to unconsciousness.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's impossible to get over Bully, so I hope you guys have fun!

As she maneuvered her way to the headmaster’s study, Lia was aware that everyone’s eyes were on her. She couldn’t make out whether they were curious gazes or hostile glares though. The girl noticed that everyone was hanging out at the lockers, whispering and bustling about without a care in the world. A few men in blue uniforms with unique coats scolded every student they laid their eyes on, and unfortunately she was no exception.

“Move along now!” The man roared. “You want me to beat you?”

“I’m looking for Dr. Crabblesnitch’s office,” Lia nervously stated, put off by the idea of being beat up on campus.

The man grumbled and pointed at the stairs, “You won’t miss it.”

“Okay, thanks!” Lia smiled, running up the stairs before a guy fell on top of her after jumping over the wooden railing. Members of the student body yelped as the culprit seemingly shoved anyone who was in his way.

“Get back here this instant!” a woman, presumably Miss Danvers screeched, before the man who scolded Lia before huddled up together with the others and left the main hall to pursue the troublemaker.

The girl quickly got up, dusting herself before making her way up the stairs once more. Every step she took made her wince in pain as she apparently sprained her ankle due to the pressure of the fall. Though Lia made sure that no injury or minor inconvenience could ruin her day; she subtly bit her lip as she flexed her foot, moving it in circular motions until the discomfort was bearable. Before she could venture into the office, someone approached her who saw the whole thing.

“You should go to the infirmary, y’know. Have Mrs. McRae check that shit.”

A brunette wearing a blue team sweater, rather than the school vest suggested, gesturing that the girl might’ve broken something. “Such a waste if you had to cover up your pretty foot with a cast.”

What the boy said made Lia laugh, as she wasn’t expecting someone to tell her that her feet looked nice. She noted that Bullworth was filled with interesting people; Tom, whom she met the night prior hated shoes with a passion, while the person she’s conversing with at the moment seems to like them.

“Thanks, I think I’ll go after talking with Dr. Crabblesnitch.” She smiled at the dainty looking boy and unsuspectingly took his hand. “I’m Lia by the way, nice to meet you!”

“Ah… I’m Kirby Olsen,” the boy blushed, embarrassed at the sudden interaction. “You’re the new kid, huh?”

The girl nodded albeit shyly. “Is it that obvious?”

“Nah, people here like to talk. You’re the only one shutting up.”

‘ _Oh, people here sure are brash._ ’ Lia thought, smiling broadly at the dry comment. Then again she liked how everyone seemed to get along based on Kirby’s impression. Something good could come out of that unity right? Who knows?

“Well, see ya around.” Kirby patted Lia’s shoulder as he ran towards a group of guys sporting letterman jackets. They seemed like friends, the girl noted; except for the way they were making fun of his stature. They were all at least a foot bigger than Kirby and all of them took turns to ruffle his chestnut locks much to his chagrin.

The girl waved before turning around, blissfully unaware of the menacing eyes lingering on her from one of Kirby’s ‘ _buddies_.’

* * *

“You must be Dae.” The much older man asked, a stern look embracing his aged features.

“Good day, sir.” Lia greeted as she enters the study, standing idly before the head gestured the wooden seats in front of his desk. The man told her to make herself comfortable as he skimmed through her files.

“Ah yes, Lia Taylor Dae. Young and 17! Tell me, what made you decide to waste your precious time here in the middle of your academic career? There are much more prestigious institutions from where you came from rather than here, girl.”

Lia kept silent at the man’s rhetorical statements. What he babbled about was the same words all of her teachers prattled when her parents processed her papers to move back to America. Can’t they all mind their business? She wasn’t in best spirits when she was at her previous school at all.

“…I lived here as a kid, sir. Thought it’s about time I reconnect with my roots.” The girl said sheepishly, unable to think of any other reason.

“Very well…” the man sighed, closing her file before folding his hands together. “You have a good record and I have no complaints at all, but I still do feel the need to warn you, my dear.”

Lia stared at the principal curiously.

“Usually students here start off with a blank slate—a clean nose. I do advice that you keep yours pristine; but this school has a reputation of getting the children that inhabit it too much involved into the school spirit. In fact, last term may have been the most chaotic year yet!”

Dr. Crabblesnitch returned her file amidst the dozen of papers that were stacked altogether in one of the drawers of the steel cabinets in his study. He then made his way to the shelves, dragging a finger across the binders, reading their titles before taking out the one he was looking for. The man handed it to Lia, who was fuddled by the material. “I’m afraid I have a proposal for you.”

“A …proposal, sir?” the girl stared at the binder, reading the title. ‘ _Bullworth Academy Records: S.Y. 20XX – 20XX._ ’

“Yes, a kind of proposition if you will.”

The head sat on his seat, waiting for Lia to check the material—this prompted the girl to open the binder and upon closer inspection, it was filled with a bunch of anecdotes from the previous year.

‘ _It can’t be that bad, right?_ ’ Lia thought as she flipped the pages, glancing at every image that came across, from Jimmy Hopkins and records of his shenanigans, to her cousin Bif with his friends, to Kirby and his gang, and to the boys that approached them last night at the burger joint. Though among the sea of photographs, a picture of a group of boys caught her eye; all of them were wearing the school’s white shirt rather messily, denim pants, and sneakers or boots instead of khaki slacks and loafers—blatantly messing around with the students’ code of conduct.

She noticed that a certain childhood friend was also a part of the group photo.

“…Russell?” Lia whispered, as her eyes widened eagerly. It’s been a while since they last saw each other and she doubts it if her old friend would even be able to recognize her. She marveled on how much the boy has grown yet still managed to retain his boyish looks when they were young. Lia made sure she got him and her cousin different sorts of candies as a present.

‘ _I’ll have to drop by Old Bullworth Vale and visit him sometime soon._ ’

“Ah, so you’re familiar with Northrop? Perfect,” Dr. Crabblesnitch chimed interrupting the girl’s reverie, sipping the cup of tea he was having before mimicking the quote-unquote motion in a sarcastic manner. “Then let’s start your task with him and his…  _clique_.”

The man took out an admission paper with a photo of a girl attached on it. Lia scanned the paper, reading bits of her information which wasn’t that much as some of the credentials required were left unanswered.

“Please do look for this girl.”

“Who is she?” Lia inquired, giving the principal a puzzled look.

“Let’s call her Fyn, shall we? A new girl much like yourself and reports say she’s currently part of Northrop’s friends. According to her record, she’s a well-rounded student, often attends classes and does not feel the need to torment anyone—unlike the majority of their clique. Yet I’m afraid she’s chosen the wrong crowd to mingle with.”

Lia couldn’t deny that Russell has a certain way to befriend people, and struggles to express his desire for friends, but once you get to know him, he’s a really good person. Though she could imagine the huge boy asking for stuff, albeit rather forcefully to others, that’s why the staff may think the girl’s being hassled by her old friend.

“What do you want me to do about it, sir?” the girl asked, raising a curious brow at the man.

“I’d like you to help me talk some sense into her, or to Northrop’s friends. Whichever comes first—I can’t do it as I am a busy man. Besides it will be good to befriend her. New students definitely need each other.”

“Okay, I’ll do my best.” Lia nodded, thinking it would be best to see the outcome of it rather that question Dr. Crabblesnitch’s motives.

Their conversation was cut short, as the school bell interrupted the silence that surrounded the study, indicating that morning classes were already in session. Lia closed the binder, placing it on the wooden desk before standing up to take her leave.

“Word around here says that she cannot be seen during free hours, so I have patterned your class schedule with hers. I will call a prefect later to take you to your locker—the binder will be inside it to help you. For now, head to the east hall when you exit the office; Ms. Philips will be waiting for you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

* * *

As soon as Lia laid her eyes on Ms. Philips, she immediately knew that she was one of those beautiful seemingly perfect teacher tropes. She welcomed the girl with a warm smile and was thrilled to have her attend Bullworth. The woman guided Lia to her easel, which was located at the far right by the window, just behind a girl named Mandy who was evidently unhappy with her presence. The girl shrugged it off; scanning the room for the girl the principal was looking for. Sadly she wasn’t around so Lia decided to start splaying her ideas across the canvas in front of her. Painting was the ideal distraction at the moment.

Ms. Philips roamed around, checking on every student in the classroom who was left to their own devices. She praised and gave suggestions on how to really make their work distinctively their own. Everyone was so passionately absorbed in their craft; unaware that time was cruelly passing by rather quickly. Apparently three hours doesn’t suffice for the students to quench their artistic thirst.

When the bell rang for lunch break, everyone hurriedly left the classroom. Lia wasn’t really that hungry yet so she decided to help Ms. Philips clean up—to which the brunette was very much grateful for. The two spent their time washing the paintbrushes, stacking up the leftover canvas cloth, and folding the easels.

“Thank you so much for your help, Lia.” The woman smiled whilst pushing the remaining stools to the side.

“It’s nothing, Ms. Philips. Just thought you needed a hand.”

“Well kids around here are always so excited often leaving things lying around. I’m glad there’s a rose within a bush of thorns.”

A prefect then knocked on the wooden plank, calling for the girl. She bid her teacher farewell as she followed the senior out.

They made their way down the stairs, entering the cafeteria rather than walking towards the lockers. The room was filled with the very same people she saw in the photographs; some were eating while others were preoccupied doing homework, playing Grottos and Gremlins, or arm wrestling.

“Grab something to munch on. I don’t want you to faint on me while I tour you around.” The prefect said, while pointing at the basket of fruits on each table.

“I’m not really that hungry…” Lia uttered, still put off by the fact that this prefect was the very same one that threatened to beat her up earlier.

The man shrugged and gestured that they leave instead of wasting time. As they headed to the lockers, Lia noticed that a familiar face was tampering with one of the steel cases.

‘ _Jimmy Hopkins?_ ’

Lia glanced back at her shoulder, eyeing the boy who grew more suspicious as he successfully opened the lock. He surveyed his surroundings, taking a photograph before throwing a case that contained a murky putrid liquid inside the locker and shutting it quickly as he made a run for it. The girl followed the boy with her gaze and saw that Jimmy was hired by a boy in a letterman jacket.

“Your all-American QB thanks you!” The boy exclaimed, grabbing Jimmy into a headlock.

“Whatever pretty boy!” the much shorter boy pushes the other away, before extending his hand. “Just hand me the cash and I’ll be on my way!”

Lia jumped as the prefect tapped her shoulder, ceasing her little eavesdropping session. He then voiced out his concern, as if he has reprimanding a child. “Hey you listenin’? I said here’s your locker, kid.”

“Oh, thanks.” The girl said, opening the locker and noted its decent state. She felt bad for the duo’s victim but decided its best that she minds her business for now. As Lia placed her belongings inside, she noted that the binder was indeed inside, waiting for her. She took out a small notepad and wrote a reminder that she should take it back home after class.

Lia couldn’t muster up feigning indifference towards the vandalized locker so she wrote another note this time to warn the owner. She ripped off the sheet, folding it a few times before taping it on the lock. As she made her way back to the prefect, she saw that he was busy scolding anyone that passed by, including a boy who had his head hung low and back hunched down, as if he was hiding something. The man wasn’t fond of being ignored so he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt—lifting him up to reveal that he was only wearing wool socks.

The girl realized it was her friend from the beach, Tom.

“You’re getting on my nerves again, Gurney!” the prefect scowled, before pointing on the boy’s feet. “Where the hell are your shoes now?”

Before the man could hit her friend, Lia approached the two, telling the prefect that he was with her in art class and told Ms. Philips that he either lost his shoes or someone has stolen them. She then added that Ms. Philips let him off with a warning and to find an intervention as quickly as possible.

“…really now?” The prefect stared at her, examining whether her expression would falter.

“Yup, I’m absolutely sure!” Lia said with a serious look on her face, attempting to mask her lies; she was uncertain whether the man would buy her story or not. Although a hint of amusement did cross the prefect’s features.

“You know what… you’re a terrible liar, girl.” The prefect declared, chuckling a bit when he saw the girl’s face turn red in embarrassment. This gave the man an idea though as he always dreaded touring the new kids around—so he offered a bargain with the brunette.

“Listen, I’ll let this slide, Gurney… In exchange you’ll have to show her around the campus.”

Tom was obviously reluctant at the idea of hanging out with Lia, but he does owe her for trying to save him from getting busted.

“Alright, okay.” Tom blurted out in an exasperated sigh.

“Great.” The prefect smiled sardonically, letting go of Tom’s collar, causing him to fall on the cool tiled floor, much to the boy’s displeasure.

As the prefect left to look for something to do, the two stood in awkward silence as Tom straightened himself up from the fall. He then proceeded to walk towards the school’s entrance, occasionally looking back to see if the girl was still following him.

Lia’s ankle started to hurt again so she limply followed after the boy albeit slowly.

“What’s your next class?” Tom asked, stopping the girl from walking. Lia took out a piece of paper from her pocket and read its contents.

“I have Gym next.”

“Great, we can skip it. Though I think Mr. Burton will absolutely fume.” Tom thought aloud, before turning right. “In any case let’s get ya to Mrs. McRae first. Your ankle got all swollen.”

“Oh yeah,” Lia muttered, forgetting what Kirby advised her in the morning.

They made their way inside the infirmary, only to find it empty. They found a note from the nurse, stating that there was an accident in Dr. Watt’s class and that she’ll be back after a while. Tom helped Lia sit on the empty bed, pushing the pillows and blankets to the edge of the mattress. The two decided they’d make use of the clinic instead of idly waiting for the nurse. The brunette stood up to look for some medical supplies, while the girl tried to massage her sprain.

“So what happened to ya anyways?” Tom suddenly asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed a few feet away from Lia. He then set the plastic box by her side taking out some ointment and bandages.

“Well, someone turned me into their human cushion when they jumped over the railing. Hope I didn’t disappoint.” Lia laughed nervously, ashamed that she wasn’t careful enough… she felt uneasy that she was causing Tom trouble.

“Better get used to it. Lots of stuff happens around here.” Tom muttered softly, trying to concentrate on his task of inspecting Lia’s sprain.

The girl was curious about the brunette’s own black eye, but thought that’s another story altogether.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lia looked down, to which the latter noticed. He didn’t forget about what happened last night, and he felt bad for his shitty behavior. He thought this was the only opportunity that they’ll ever be alone together—that he’ll get to apologize without hurting his pride in front of others since she’ll probably have her own set of pals eventually.

“Uh Lia… Sorry I got mad last night. I was so lame y’know, I accused you dumb shit just ‘cause I felt like crap. Pops says you’re actually a good kid.”

Lia was surprised, but she felt happy all the more. Her mood visibly became upbeat as she felt more comfortable in his company. “It’s okay Tom, I know you’re looking after your dad…”

“He’s been nothing but a gem to me. Don’t worry.” The girl finishes with a reassuring smile.

“Also… thanks for savin’ me again. I really owe ya.”

“I think we’re even now, Tom.” Lia giggled as she gestured her foot. “I really appreciate it.”

Unbeknownst to them, someone had entered the room. The person took notice of the two getting along and that Tom was about to clumsily remove Lia’s espadrille and sock. The scene almost looked intimate in the stranger’s eyes until he decided to interrupt them.

“Appreciate what now?” A familiar voice chimed in, haphazardly pulling Tom away from Lia. The girl was surprised to see her cousin, who practically tossed her friend aside.

“Bif? Why are you here?” Lia asked, astonished that Tom was on the floor in only a matter of seconds.

“I asked the prefect.” The boy said sternly before shooting a glare at the brunette. “He said Gurney showed you around. I didn’t think he’d harm you right away.”

“What?” the girl stood up, facing the prep. “Tom was helping me, you idiot! Why did you do that to him?”

Bif wasn’t pleased by the fact that Lia practically defended the boy from him. To make matters worse he loathed the idea of his beloved cousin relying on others. He was supposed to be the one looking after her not some subhuman scum. She was his responsibility… but then again, he decided it’s best to give the kid the benefit of the doubt and calm down; Bif knew that if he didn’t Lia would ignore him for a very long time.

“Well, I’m here now, so I’ll take over.” The boy suddenly uttered under his breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He decided to call for the girl. “…c’mon Lia.”

Lia didn’t hear any of what her cousin said—instead her blue orbs were watching Tom warily. It would be bad if this tension broke into a fight, and it might even implicate their parents; she wants to pacify the two as soon as possible and let the issue die within the four corners of the infirmary.

“Please… just tell him you’re sorry Bif. That was unnecessary and mean.” Lia urged her cousin; much to the latter’s discontent. Tom watched the duo as they bickered, noting that they were indeed related as they had a few physical similarities but both of them however somewhat had contrasting characters.

“Its fine Lia, I’ll just see ya around.” The other boy piped in as he was about to leave.

Bif was about to tell Tom off, but thought that insulting the boy was already uncalled for—he was about to leave anyway and Lia could just forget about him coming close to her ever again.

Yet nobody in the room expected Lia to grab the boy’s hand, placing a piece of candy on his palm before expressing her disappointment. “I’m sorry Tom. I really am… it’s complicated, but thank you for understanding.”

For a second there the girl was absolutely sure that Tom’s eyes softened, but the instance only flashed for a moment. The brunette placed the little present in his pocket before giving the girl a soft smile. “Yeah, whatever. Bye.”

As soon as the boy left the scene and closed the door, Lia gave Bif a disapproving look. “That wasn’t nice, Bif. I can’t believe you did that.”

“Look, I’m sorry. He’s a fuckin’ bully. What do you expect me to think?” Bif explained, exasperated by the fact that Lia was on Tom’s side. The girl didn’t acknowledge what the boy said, as she was busy thinking about how stereotypes would definitely affect her life at Bullworth.

‘ _Maybe that’s why Tom thought I was a prep_.’ Lia thought, still upset and dejected at what the redhead has done; avoiding any physical contact from him.

Bif knew how stubborn Lia could be especially when something that displeases her happens. So naturally her attitude won’t change until he does something about it. He was defeated—he could never really resist Lia and her antics.

He wanted to help her before the swelling becomes a major concern so he grabbed the girl’s leg and held it firmly whilst examining her injury. Lia had a pained look, probably from the pressure of his hands during the massage, but she has long stopped squirming altogether.

“Besides, he doesn’t have the right to touch you.” The boy mumbled, rubbing ointment on her ankle. “Only your husband or family is allowed to do so.”

“Stop making a big deal out of it, weirdo.” Lia blushed, only able to catch up on what Bif was implying after he brushed his thumbs against her sole.

“I need to dumbass.” Bif glared, hitting her shin lightly to get her attention. “Otherwise people will take advantage of your idiocy.”

Lia puffed her cheeks at the boy’s remark, irked at the fact that Bif had the impression of her being an easy target to others.

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much!” the girl pouted, before the two broke into a harmony of laughter.

After the entire ordeal, the two went on their way home as the school bell’s usual awful jarring sound resonated throughout the academy. Lia was down that she wasn’t able to locate the girl Dr. Crabblesnitch had his eyes on or her big friendly childhood buddy today, but she was sure she’d be productive on the days to come.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day, everyone! Thanks for checking this out!

Lia waved goodbye as Bif made his way to Glass Jaw Boxing Club. The redhead initially offered that she could come and watch, and that his friends won’t mind, but the girl wasn’t really feeling up to it. She knew back then how pugilistic her cousin could get, and oftentimes than not he’d usually release his inner animal when he defended himself from the bigger kids.

The girl made her way to the beach house, pondering on what to eat for dinner before running into a boy who just got out of a posh blue Bugatti Veyron. The boy dusted himself, unhappy at the fact someone had the audacity to wrinkle his pristine clothes up. He proceeded to open his mouth, about to berate the person who bumped into him before noticing it was actually a girl—and then almost in an instant, he bent down and offered Lia a hand.

“I’m sorry.” Lia said, tucking a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear as she picked up her bag and got up with the help of the boy.

“It’s alright, that was careless of me as well.” The boy smirked, running his fingers through his luscious locks of platinum blonde hair. He appeared to be one of Bif’s friends, sporting the infamous Aquaberry garb and was likely to head his way to the Boxing Club.

“I haven’t seen you before. Are you new?” The boy said, eyeing the girl curiously.

“Yeah, I’m Lia.” The girl smiled, taking the boy’s hand which was very soft to the touch and shook it. “…Just arrived here yesterday.”

The boy was taken aback at her gesture but allowed it to slide since she was new and looked prim and proper. He didn’t feel like taking out the usual ‘ _Do you know who you’re talking to?_ ’ card. She wasn’t daft unlike the others, and it wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun with her.

“Nice to meet you, dear. I’m Harry.” The boy smiled, opening his palm to find a piece of chocolate.

“It’s just something to make up for ruining your clothes. Hope you like it.”

“Why thank you,” The blonde said as a gleam of excitement flashed across his eyes. He noted that it looked foreign and accepted the little gift. He liked chocolates—expensive ones all the more as he knew they were intricately made with quality ingredients. He’d usually indulge in these luxuries when no watchful civilians were looking; only a few people knew of this guilty pleasure of his after all.

“Are you headed for the Glass Jaw?” the boy asked, glancing at the entrance.

“Nope, I was about to leave… just dropped Bif off.”

“You’re Bif’s friend?” he asked, raising a brow.

“I’m his cousin actually,” Lia gave the blonde a toothy grin. The boy did notice that they had some similarities—vibrant auburn locks, milky complexions, and eyes of gorgeous colors, yet there was something about the girl that was evidently different than his friend.

The boy noted that he’ll just have to observe to find out what contrasts the two in the coming days.

Lia glanced at the sky, noting the golden hour has already passed. “Well, I better go, bye, Harry.”

“Take care, dear.”

As the girl took her leave, the blonde boy watched her until she disappear from his sight when she made a sharp turn by the Yum Yum Market down the main road. He noted that it’s been awhile since he saw a girl with long hair as it’s the norm of the women here in Bullworth to style it short—appropriate to the scorching sunny weather.

“She’ll definitely stand out.” The boy chuckled as he entered the club.

As soon as he made his presence known, everyone suspended their brawls and training to welcome the boy, huddling towards him in the process.

“Derby!” the bunch called, excited to share how their day has been or the latest gossip in their social circle.

“Greetings men,” Derby greeted, the soft mien on his face just moments before was now replaced with a smug expression. “You may resume your activities. We can talk later.”

“Bif, a word if you will…” Derby then trailed off as he climbed the stairs to the bar located on the second floor. The redhead readily followed, keeping silent as he closed the doors behind him. Bif wondered what his leader would like to talk about this time—anything was feasible as he liked to talk about random infinitesimal topics and their extremities with him; although his air was always so strong albeit ambiguous, rendering the blonde unreadable despite their bond.

Derby headed for the bar, gesturing the much larger boy to have a seat at one of the stools. He then began making a mild concoction of ice, lime juice, sugar, and whiskey. Now Bif knew that whenever the blonde did this, he was going to ask him a favor.

Derby rarely asks for favors though. Everything was always handed to him with a silver spoon simply because he was a Harrington.

He was well aware of how his leader’s façade fluctuates, from being kind and approachable to cold and manipulative within instances. Derby was not only feared and respected by many because of his blue blood; he had his own means to charm and con others into following him.

“Please, have a drink.” The blonde said, pouring the contents of the mixer into a glass and handed it to Bif. 

“Thanks.” The redhead said, warily taking a sip.

They toasted their glasses together before downing their drinks. Derby’s chocolate swirls were cold and calculating, watching the other boy as he gulped the cocktail. Bif felt uneasy and stiffened on the spot when he felt the blonde’s hard gaze on him; he couldn’t breathe. It almost felt like Derby was going to eat him alive—like a mouse constrained and about to be devoured by a serpent.

Much to his relief the blonde boy broke eye contact as he turned around to return the empty glasses on the sink.

“I believe I met your darling cousin.”

“Y-you mean Lia?” Bif stuttered, his voice cracking in shock.

Sure, he was eventually going to introduce them to each other but Derby wasn’t the friendliest person you could possibly bump into on the streets.

“She’s quite the girl, isn’t she?” Derby nodded, smirking at the redhead. He took out the candy she gave him and showed it to the pugilist. The boy savored the treat—licking even the melted traces of chocolate from his fingertips.

“Care to tell me more about her?”

Bif swallowed hard, attempting to moisten his throat. Usually he wasn’t hesitant to spill his knowledge to the blonde, but this time it’s different. Of course Derby was interested in competitors and he’d surely keep a close eye on others that came from other parts of the globe.

The redhead uttered something that caught the blonde off guard, causing his eyes to widen in astonishment.

“She may be well off, but she’s just… different. She’s everything we’re not.”

Bif didn’t mean anything harm behind his words, in fact he answered his leader as honest as possible. Derby wasn’t that keen and allowed his impending rage get the best of him. He suddenly slammed his hand on the table, making the redhead jump on his seat.

“You know I’m not happy with uncertainty,” Derby started as he exited the bar and stood in front of the redhead, scrutinizing him.

Bif’s green orbs looked up at the boy, realizing that the blonde’s eyes were intense as if he was trying to burn a hole through him. Derby grabbed him by the collar and hissed through his teeth.

“Elaborate, Taylor. Is her family a threat to mine?”

Even though the redhead was loyal to his master to the core, he was clever enough to protect his cousin and her family from someone as corrupt and unjust as the Harringtons. He knew Derby will tell on his father and they definitely have the means to sabotage anyone who’s remotely more successful than them.

“No… they’re only based in London… You’re still on top.”

Now Bif uttering those words was like music to Derby’s ears; he liked the idea of being on top—being financially better than the others. He constantly bragged that no one can ever take them down and berated people who tried. After all, Harringtons always win.

Derby’s face immediately softened, smiling at Bif warmly as he released his collar from his grasp.

“Now that’s out of the way, I’d like it if Lia could join us. Pinky won’t shut up regarding issues I couldn’t care less about and I’m sure she’d love the company.”

“I’ll see what I can do… but why are you still with her anyways Derby?”

“As I’ve said it enough times before, our parents encouraged us to associate with each other.” Derby sighed, tired of repeating himself over and over. “We’re betrothed until I find someone more suitable to replace her.”

Bif straightened himself up, adjusting his wrinkled shirt under his vest and cleared his throat. The redhead feigned ignorance at what the blonde just said, unwilling to entertain the thought of what he was implying. Derby could certainly win the favor of anyone that catches his eye, but Bif was reluctant to allow the Harrington to pursue his cousin.

* * *

Lia was munching on a bag of chips as she watched numerous groups of people go in and out of the entrance. She was waiting someone whom she phoned a little while back, who in return promised to come and meet her tonight by the Old Bullworth Vale Garden. She was situated on one of the benches by the small field of flowers, eyeing every pedestrian who decided to take a late night stroll around the park. Lia had two paper bags with her, which contained a variety of chocolates and candies from back home. One was for Bif, which she’ll drop by his house later and the other for Russell—should he decide to show up.

She was happy when Russell’s father recognized her voice over the phone and automatically gave it to his son. The boy on the other line now had a huskier, booming voice, yet she somehow felt that he was still the same kid she used to hang out with back then.

“Lia?” a raspy voice called, urging the girl to look at its origin.

The girl was surprised to see her childhood friend. He definitely grew a lot but she felt so happy nonetheless. She quickly got up and ran towards the large boy, jumping into his arms into a tight embrace.

“Russell! I can’t believe it!” Lia chimed, unable to contain any of her excitement any longer.

“Russell’s so happy you’re finally back!” the brunette grinned, matching the other’s enthusiasm. The duo sat on one of the unoccupied benches, blissfully unaware of the curious looks they earned from some of the students who were also hanging out at the park.

“It’s been awhile huh? How’ve you been?” the girl asked, refusing to acknowledge the group of students who were conversing by the Beam Cola vending machine.

“Good! I have many little buddies!”

“That’s great to hear,” Lia smiled before bending down to grab one of the paper bags. “Before anything else, I have a gift for you.”

“Wow!” Russell exclaimed, talking the paper bag to check its contents. After doing so, he had a huge smile plastered on his face, undeniably pleased with his package. “Russell always liked Lia’s gifts! Thank you!”

“You’re always welcome, Russ. That’s the last one for now… I’m studying at Bullworth now. Maybe when my folks deliver me stuff for the holidays there’d be a bag of treats entirely just for you. Though it’s not something I can promise.”

Russell shook his head, giving the girl a warm look. He was always like a child yet moments like these would prove he understood more than others would expect.

“It’s okay. Now we have fun at school. Like old times.” The boy chuckled, placing the bag on his side. “You also meet my buddies tomorrow!”

“I’d be glad to. Just tell me where to find you.”

“We always hang out by the parking lot. Any time during school.” The boy said, before eyeing a police officer by the gazebo, probably looking for children who shouldn’t be outside any longer.

“Alright, will do…” Lia smiled, getting up as they made their way to the nearest exit, avoiding the police. She decided it would be okay to just give Bif’s gift at school instead and headed towards Russell’s house.

“Let’s go to Bif’s?” Russell then asked, offering to walk his friend home. The girl shook her head, pointing towards the direction of town.

“I live by the beach, Russell. I’ll just drop you off and say hi to your dad.”

“I wish my parents would un-divorce.” Russell suddenly sighed, looking down at the pavement. Lia mentally slapped herself, feeling stupid for mentioning anything about her friend’s parents reminding him of how he misses her mother.

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll get back together, Russ. You just gotta hold on… and be a good kid.” Lia patted the brunette’s back, attempting to soothe him.

“Russell hopes so too.”

After taking Russell back home and saying goodnight to the Northrops, Lia made her way back home, watching the waves dance along with the cool wind by the dock. The girl then looked up at the night sky, noting how beautiful the moon and stars were and retreated back inside the beach house hoping tomorrow would be a nice day.


End file.
